


До конца и дальше

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, canon–typical violence, clothed handjob, handjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Никогда раньше Джек не целовал его в губы...
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & Lucinda Wolfson, Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021





	До конца и дальше

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [До конца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087379) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021). 



> Сиквел к командному драбблу [«До конца»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF_Kings_2021_wtfk21_gpg13_texts/works/29087379). Разрешение автора получено.

Ключ повернулся раз, другой, потом в обратную сторону. Дверь дернулась, но не открылась. Джек вздрогнул и обернулся на звук. Это было совсем не похоже на отточенные и неторопливые движения его тюремщиков. Он вскочил с места и сделал знак Люсинде:

— Назад.

Не дожидаясь, пока девушка скроется в ванной, шагнул к двери. Его глаза бегло осматривали комнату в поисках чего-то, что могло сойти за оружие. Даже запертый в клетку, загнанный в угол, как крыса, сейчас он не собирался дешево продавать свою жизнь. У отца уже был шанс забрать ее, но он им не воспользовался. И зря: дважды такой роскошный подарок не дарят. Джек зло дернул уголком рта и сжал кулаки.

Дверь распахнулась и в проеме показался…

— Стью?

Сердце Джека болезненно сжалось и пропустило удар, но адреналин уже хлынул в кровь, и оно заколотилось как бешеное, отдаваясь гулом в ушах.

— Сэр, быстро, уходим. — Телохранитель оглянулся куда-то за спину и протянул ему пистолет с глушителем. Джек схватил оружие, привычным движением проверил обойму. Затолкнул подальше, на задворки сознания, вспыхнувшую было шальную радость. Отставить сантименты, потом, потом. Из ванной выглянула Лулу. Испуганное выражение ее лица сменилось узнаванием и пониманием. Хорошая девочка. Подхватив свои туфли и пиджак Джека, она выскользнула в коридор.

— На лестнице чисто, машина ждет у восточных ворот. Давайте туда. Я прикрою. — Где-то за поворотом раздались знакомые хлопки: стреляли. Стюарт мягко подтолкнул его в спину и метнулся туда. Джек тряхнул головой и, подавив острое желание броситься следом за ним, — Стью! Он пришел! — поспешил вслед за Люсиндой к выходу на лестницу. До свободы оставалось два пролета. Один. Три выстрела в темноту. Скользкий двор. Ворота…

Взвыл мотор, скрипнули шины, Джека мотнуло в сторону так, что пришлось вцепиться в сиденье. В квартале от них завыли сирены. Наконец машина пристроилась в хвост еще одного такого же безликого черного седана, и, кажется, только тогда он перевел дыхание.

Сидящая рядом Лулу заплакала.

***

Они сменили машины дважды и какое-то время еще плутали по закоулкам Шайло, уходя от возможной погони. Наконец, Ричардсон остановил машину в заброшенном тупике на окраине промзоны. Прощались скомканно и быстро. Дальше им идти разными дорогами, Джек знал это еще во дворце, но все-таки…

— Постой. — Он накинул пиджак на плечи Лулу. Перстни в кармане — небогатый подарок, но для начала им хватит. Это все, что он мог дать ей в награду за любовь и верность. — Спасибо, что была рядом.

Люсинда кивнула, ее дрожащие мягкие губы на миг коснулись его щеки. Ричардсон окликнул их, заводя мотор, и девушка решительно села на сидение рядом. Машина выехала из переулка и скрылась за углом. Джек кивнул. Ну, хотя бы Ричардсон — хороший парень и позаботится о ней, раз сам он не смог. Или не захотел.

— Сэр! — Стюарт ждал чуть поодаль, но стоило им остаться наедине, шагнул ближе и кивнул на темную арку, ведущую куда-то во двор. Они пробрались подворотнями к неприметному блочному зданию и поднялись по лестнице на четвертый этаж. Как и раньше, Стюарт первым вошел в квартиру, кивнул Джеку, подтверждая, что внутри безопасно, закрыл за ним дверь и только тогда устало прислонился к стене.

Джек щелкнул выключателем.

— Это что, кровь? — Он протянул руку и коснулся светлых обоев. На пальцах остались красные следы. Только сейчас он заметил, что Стюарт управляется с замками одной рукой. Черт, Стью!

— Где? А... — Стюарт покосился на стену, перевел взгляд на пропитанную темным и влажным куртку. — Наверное, в коридоре зацепило. Ерунда.

— Дай посмотрю.

— Сейчас. — Он выронил ключи, наклонился следом, и его повело в сторону. Да что ж ты будешь делать! Стюарт как мысли читал. Он выпрямился и перехватил руку Джека. — Все хорошо, сэр. Джек. Не волнуйтесь, просто устал.

Тот стиснул зубы, но спорить не стал. Сунул пистолет за спину, подхватил телохранителя под локоть, — что ж ты такой высокий! — и, кое-как избавив его от верхней одежды, потащил в ванную. Футболка намокла и прилипла к коже, но, к счастью, кровотечение под ней почти остановилось. Джек осторожно подцепил рукав, обнажил рану и скривился. Знакомая картина. Пуля вошла в мышцу неглубоко, пробив ее навылет, и хоть кость и крупные сосуды остались не задеты, края выходного отверстия разворотило, и выглядело это все неважно.

— Сквозное. — Джек постарался, чтобы голос звучал как можно ровнее. Но одно дело — говорить это незнакомцу, другое — когда перед тобой Стью. Его Стью. Который пришел за ним и вот теперь… — Надо вскрыть и прочистить рану. Где ближайшая больница?

Стюарт нахмурился и покачал головой:

— Нет, сэр, мне нельзя туда. Да и вам лучше держаться подальше от людей и камер.

Джек встал, вышел из ванной, но через пару нервных кругов по комнате вернулся и пристально уставился на телохранителя сверху вниз, кусая губы со смесью злости и тревоги.

— Стью. Просто дай ключи. Поедем в Селу.

— Нет. — Пальцы Стюарта сжались у него на запястье. — Завтра.

— Ты же…

— Ничего. Ерунда, сами знаете. — Он усмехнулся, открыл воду и как ни в чем не бывало принялся отмывать испачканные в крови пальцы. — Выживу как-нибудь. Аптечка на кухне под раковиной. Поможете?

Вот же упрямый осел! Вот же… Ну да, конечно, как будто он сам не такой же. И Стью, конечно же, прав, соваться на улицу сейчас слишком рискованно. Но, черт побери! Джек вздохнул и отправился искать бинты и пластырь.

***

Как того и следовало ожидать, кровать в квартире была одна. Даже не кровать, а старый диван, разложенный когда-то очень давно и наспех застеленный несвежим бельем. Стюарт сидел на краю, потягивая теплую выдохшуюся минералку и изучая свои босые ноги, и старался не дергаться, пока Джек заканчивал закреплять повязку у него на плече. Наконец Джек приладил на место последний слой пластыря, но руку убирать не стал, погладил Стью по спине, сжал пальцами загривок. Стюарт довольно заурчал, подставляясь под эту нехитрую ласку. Какое-то время они так и сидели рядом, ощущая, как медленно растворяются в крови остатки адреналина и накатывает тягучая усталость. Джек забрался с ногами на кровать и осторожно приобнял Стью за плечи, зарывшись носом в короткие влажные волосы на затылке. Стюарт крякнул и потянул Джека за полу рубашки:

— Что это на вас, сэр?

Только сейчас Джек осознал, что на нем надето, и вознес хвалу небу, что Стью не видит, как загорелись его щеки. Стыд-то какой. Он и думать забыл о том, что все это время носил рубашку Стью, почти не снимая. Его спасательный круг, его камуфляж, его бронежилет — она стала ему лучшей защитой. Прежде всего от себя самого.

Стюарт хмыкнул, ковырнул пальцем пятнышко крови на рукаве.

— Жалко, хорошая была рубашка, придется выкинуть.

— Вот еще!

Рука Стью начала дрожать. Джек напрягся. Моргнул раз, другой, разгоняя туман перед глазами. По щеке скатилось что-то теплое и влажное.

— Сэр...

— Да какой я тебе “сэр”! — он сглотнул, выпустил Стью из кольца рук и отвернулся. Когда продолжил, голос звучал глухо, как из могилы. — Я думал, что ты… Что они найдут тебя и прикончат, как прикончили Фоукса, Абнера и всех остальных. Как расправились с Джо. В лучшем случае расстреляют, как Шепарда. Видишь, какой богатый выбор счастливых исходов, и ни одного — где ты уходишь прочь и живешь долго и счастливо. Я…

Закончить мысль ему так и не дали. Пока Джек говорил, Стюарт подобрался ближе, уткнулся подбородком в плечо и прошептал в самое ухо:

— Я же говорил, что останусь.

За окном прогрохотал поезд, и окончание фразы потонуло в протяжном гудке, но Джек понял. Обернулся, нашел губами губы Стью. Такие теплые, Господи. Никогда раньше, как бы далеко они ни заходили в постели, Джек не целовал его в губы. Какой же он был дурак. Какой дурак…

— Ш-ш-ш, Джек, осторожней, — выдохнул Стью, отстраняясь на секунду.

— Прости, — Джек моргнул, подался вперед, покрывая поцелуями горячую шею, ключицы, повязку на плече, — прости. Прости.

Тревога и боль ушли на второй план, уступив место пьянящему чувству свободы. Они живы. Они вместе. Джек почувствовал, как от пережитого за сегодняшний вечер начала кружиться голова. К черту все! Он так ждал… В какой-то момент Стюарт оказался лежащим на постели со спущенными штанами, и Джек, оседлав его сверху, прижимался бедрами и возбужденным членом к его паху, терся, стонал, пока здоровой рукой Стюарт мял его спину и ягодицы. Стюарт. Стью. Его Стью. Пальцы Джека скользнули между ног, сжали его мошонку, гладили член, чуть надавливая у основания ствола. Пальцы Стью впились ему в кожу, и Джек задохнулся от этой сладкой боли. Он хватал ртом воздух, с трудом сдерживая подступающую волну оргазма, но не останавливался, пока член Стью не стал таким же налитым и твердым, как его собственный. А потом природа все же взяла свое, и они кончили один за другим, пачкая простыни и одежду...

За окном занимался рассвет. Сознание медленно уплывало под стук колес очередного проходящего поезда.

— Здесь товарная станция в двух шагах от дома, — прошептал Стью чуть слышно, заплетающимся не то от усталости, не то от начинающегося жара языком. — Завтра проберемся на поезд и двинем в Селу. Если повезет — домчим по прямой до самого конца.

— До конца?

— И дальше.

Джек кивнул, забыв, что в темноте не видно, укрыл его единственной оставшейся простыней и попытался устроиться поудобней на жестком диване. Запахнул поглубже полы слишком длинной рубашки. На ощупь нашел руку Стью и погладил большим пальцем выступающие костяшки. Раз, два, три, четыре... Бронежилет и спасательный круг. Кто защитит тебя, Стью? Джек улыбнулся, уже зная ответ.

Конечно дальше.

А как иначе?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Boston](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742003) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021)




End file.
